containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Theshawnotron/Ideas for the future.
These are nothing serious, just some ideas for new stuff that could be added into SCP-containment breach in the future. Please do not take these ideas seriously, these are just simple fan-made ideas. new SCP suggestions SCP-339. "Be silent, be still." The player could find this in it's containment cell just scratching the walls with it's tentacles. If the player moves to quickly near it or goes close to it, SCP-339 would extend it's tentacles and start grabbing and tearing the player. If they were a good distance from SCP-339, there could be a chance of them escaping, but will receive heavy bleeding. SCP-409. "Contagious crystal." When in the heavy containment zone, the player could find SCP-409 in it's containment cell, with the shattered remains of it's recent victims near the cell. If the Player touches it or the victim remains, there will be a subtitle saying "You feel a strange, painful sensation." Over time, the player's movements will be much slower, and another subtitle will come up saying "the pain in your body is becoming unbearable, and you can barely move." Once the effect is complete, the player will freeze completely, and the 'you died' screen will appear. Only an SCP-500 pill can cure the effect. SCP-017. "The shadow person." This can be found in a lock room or the room separating the light and heavy containment zones. If the player goes too close to it, SCP-017 will quickly jump at them, completely blacking out the screen. If SCP-714 is being worn, the player will be able to go slightly closer to it. SCP-060. "Infernal occult skeleton." The player can find a log of SCP-060 in the light containment zone on a pedestal behind a large pane of glass. On the player's side, there is a switch labelled 'ignite.' If the player pulls the switch down, a valve in the side of the cell containing SCP-060 will ignite it, spawning SCP-060-alpha. SCP-060-alpha will then smash the glass and begin pursuing the player indefinitely unless exposed to Decontamination Gas for a short period of time, at which point will cause SCP-060-alpha to disintegrate into dust. SCP-088. "The lizard king." Found in the light containment zone, the player can find SCP-088 in it's box, hibernating. If the player chose to, they could open it and expose SCP-088 to outside temperatures. The player may leave the containment cell at any time, but SCP-088 will awake form hibernation after 5-10 minutes and begin roaming around the facility also. If the player is detected, SCP-088 will pursue them and attempt to make 'mouth-to-mouth' contact, mutating the player into a creature similar to SCP-088, and they will be killed by Nine-Tailed Fox. SCP-427. "Lovecraftian locket." The player can find this in the light containment zone. While in the player's inventory, all injuries will automatically heal quickly. However, if used for a prolonged period of time, the player's vision will become strangely distorted and a subtitle reads "for some reason, you feel like your whole body is coming apart." A short time after that if SCP-427 is still in the inventory, the screen will black out and show a cutscene of the player as a flesh beast exiting the facility as helicopters pursue them. The screen will then darken again and the 'you died' screen will appear. (This isn't actually done yet, but don't worry. More will be added soon.) Category:Blog posts